Alone at the Castle of wind
by Animemariofan
Summary: Tiffany Akira isn't sleepy yet and she has nothing to do,so she'll just go and meet Shadow Link somewhere in the castle but chaos will happen soon! They'll have to deal with Giant comedy fans,Karaoke sessions,Homework and a flying random ball!
1. It's real boring!

**If anyone asks,it was just something i came up with when i literally couldn't sleep till 2:00.**

**oh,and this is gonna be more than one chapter since my fingers don't wanna type the whole story up in one chapter**

**NOTE:The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me**

**Only my OC Tiffany Akira belongs to me. **

* * *

**Alone at the Castle of wind**

She lied lazily on her bed,listening to music and reading some books. She wasn't in any kind of rush,other than some homework.

"I'm sooooooo bored..." She sighed,putting the book down.

"Eh,maybe i can just remind myself who i am...i'm as bored as anything can be anyways"

"I'm Tiffany Akira,Age 10...Studying at Necro Primary school,the school where people think it's normal when it isn't."

She stared at herself in the mirror and continued.

"Is currently in the castle of Vaati the wind mage due to my mother threatening to kill Ganondork if they didn't taught me something about being evil and something about smiling"

She then went to her bed and lied down again.

"My Family follows a weird tradition of having one side of the family evil while the other ? ?A asshole but he's ?She's really sweet to me and gets me anything i want but she's scary when you get her pissed 's on the good ?She's on the good side too."

She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Maybe Shadow Link's gonna come in telling me there's something to do..." She thought.

Alright...any second now...

Tick tock

Any second now...

Tick tock

...Any minute now

Tick tock

...Alright,it ain't happening.

She sat up and stared at the door."Isn't Vaati or at least Sweet Shadow Link here?"

Maybe they're gone...

Yup,she figured it out already.

Vaati might've gone to get some ingredients for some potion and Shadow Link's just walking around the castle.

She sat up and thought for a while.

"If Shadow Link's here and Vaati isn't,then doesn't that mean that i can go inside Vaati's room?"

"Then again...Shadow Link might catch me...and there's also privacy..."

She went to door and peeked outside to see Shadow Link on his Laptop.

"Okay..."

She closed the door and sat down.

"Alright,i ain't going out..."

What in the goddesses name was she going to do?

Obviously time was going way too slow for her to wait to get sleepy.

She could do her homework in school since there was a free period time where you could do anything including finishing your homework.

She couldn't go outside since Shadow Link was out there and the chances of surviving were as low as having Vaati wear on a dress on purpose.

Playing Video games by herself were boring since she was able to own all of the high leveled computer opponents on her fighting games,having owned all of the gyms in pokemon as well and basically completed every game she had already.

And she couldn't call any of her friends to join any multi-player games or have wifi battles on Pokemon since they were all asleep.

What to do?

Singing wouldn't be good too,even if her door was sound proof from the outside and inside because she figured she would sing loudly and disturb Shadow Link.

Reading wasn't too much of a option too,she's close to almost reading all of the books she own which include Gaming walkthroughs,Fairytales,Music books and even Magic books.

Currently the time was 11:55 and she couldn't wait till 12:00.

It was killing her just to wait.

The "Tick,tock" from the clock wasn't helping either.

Watching Anime was pretty useless too since she's already watched most of the famous Animes already.

Drawing didn't do much since she had no idea on what to draw.

Making a new doll wasn't good too,since she made a doll of everyone already and hasn't met anyone new yet.

Going on Facebook wasn't going to do it because there was nobody other then Shadow Link and Green up at this time on Facebook.

Sure,she liked her quiet time but this was way too quiet already.

Now,it was 11:56.

She looks through the cupboards and finds a pokemon game card for her DS,which she thought she had lost about a month ago.

She hadn't completed the whole game for it yet,so why not?

At 11:58,she was already getting to the final part of the game.

She needed a break from this much gaming so she saved the game and turned her DS off.

What now?

Maybe it wouldn't hurt seeing what Shadow Link was doing...

Then again,he might be writing some fake event again on his blog...

She opened the door and walked towards Shadow Link.

"hey"

"Hey"

"So Shadow...what're you doing?"

"Chatting on Facebook"

"...Who on earth chats on Facebook at a time like this?"

"What?Got a better idea to do?"

"...Your bored too,aren't you?"

"You got me...but seriously,i have nothing to do"

"Where the hell is Vaati anyway?"

"Master said he went to do something important and left"

"...Does that mean i have permission to go to his room?"

"Yup,that is if you can find it"

"Damn it..."

"Wanna have a Wifi battle on Pokemon?"

"Can't we have a little bit of a Karaoke session?"

"...Fine but only for a while"

Tiffany took a piece of paper and started rolling it up.

"What the heck are you doing?" Asked Shadow Link.

"Just pretend it's a microphone,kay'?"

Tiffany started singing first,holding the "microphone" in her hand sining the first opening to Shakugan no Shana III Final.

_Now unveil the feelings i hide,_

_To shed this reality that will be lost_

_What if fate is inevitable?_

_Nobody can predict what will happen_

_I will fight against it with all my might,_

_Get the future i want..._

_In my hands,_

_Shout out,your existence_

_Shout out_

_Whoa,whoa_

_Shout out..._

_Shout out...!_

_Whatever trials wait ahead,_

_Light My Fire_

* * *

**Alright,that's one chapter down!**

**Oh,and whatever is in italics are basically lyrics to a song,okay?**

**see you later!**


	2. Vocaloid Fan,Lula,to the rescue!

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I haven't updated this story,hasn't it? Well,here's Chapter 2 for all of you waiting!**

**NOTE:I only own Lula and Tiffany!**

* * *

"Alright,how about we do something el-" And before Shadow knew it,he got hot by a ball. "What the?!".

"You okay?" Asked Tiffany. "No,no I'm not" said Shadow while rubbing the back of his head.

"OWATA!"

"What?" Shadow looked around. Nobody there. A girl with a giant fan then came down and landed on Shadow,causing him to collapse,"OWATA!". "What the HECK does that mean,Lula?" Shadow questioned while Lula sat on his back.

Lula happened to be a friend of Tiffany who annoyed everyone. And broke their bones sometimes,with her giant fan. She was a few years older than Tiffany but she was still considered 10 by Tiffany's standards. She happened to flunk her exams a couple of times so she was stuck in the same level every year.

"It means 'It's Over!' In Japanese!" Lula said joyfully. "Great,now can you get off my back?" Said Shadow. "I guess" was the only response heard and Lula got off Shadow. "You know what I'm gonna say?" Asked Lula.

"What?" Said Tiffany. " 'Japanese Ninja number 1! I'll spy for you!' " Sang Lula.

"...That's a Vocaloid reference,isn't it?" Said Tiffany as she crossed her arms. She didn't like Lula that much nor actually talked to her that much,seeing Lula was rare.

"Yes,yes it is!" Said Lula,"Now drop down and give me over 9000!". "Haha,very funny Lula..." Tiffany rolled her eyes,she might be bored but this was just wasting her time when she could be chatting with Shadow...or at least what was left of him.

" 'Eh?!Who're you?!' 'I'm your GF!' 'What's a GF?!' " Lula joked with herself. Okay,maybe Lula wasn't that bad but Tiffany just got the creeps when Lula gets crazy. She laughs like a 3 year old,not only that but has the "Haha,I'm crazy!" Look.

"Look,are you here to fool around or do you have something important to tell us?" Said Shadow. "Yes,I do have something important!" Lula clapped her hands,"You must go on a quest to defeat the white whale!" Lula then laughed.

"Also,I have a very cute costume for you to wear,Shadow!" Said Lula.

Another thing,Lula once ticked Shadow into wearing a dress and boy,was he mad! He chased her till he got tired too!

"Oh no,not this time Lula!" Shouted Shadow. He didn't like the idea nor did he want Vaati to mistake him for a shota.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I SAID NO!"

* * *

**Well wasn't this a weird chapter? We got introduced to my new OC,Lula!**

**and that's all I have to say,I guess. See ya next time!**


End file.
